Moulin Xavier
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: A parody story to Moulin Rouge, starring Scott and Jean! Anyone's who seen the movie should know what I'm talking about. Anyone who hasn't seen the movie, GO GET IT, and don't forget to R/R! Ch. 2 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-X-Men and Moulin Rouge aren't mine.

The Cast List

Christian-Scott

Satine-Jean

The Duke-Duncan

Harold-Logan

Toulouse-Kurt

Argentinean-Remy

Satie-Evan

Drunk Bohemian-Todd

Audrey-Pietro

Nini-Rogue

Elizabeth (The little dwarf who dropped the sack on Warner's head)-Kitty

Warner-*Same*

Marie-Ororo

Notes

Nobody has mutant powers. This is simply a parody. Also, until they meet, no one has any clue that the others existed. 

Prologue

It was a drizzly, gray day in the small town of Bayville. Outside, druggies hid in dumpsters, smoking weed. In secret corners, whores and their clients 'worked'.

Inside one of the small houses, a red-haired young man named Scott Summers sat down at his computer. 

He bit the inside of his bottom lip, keeping tears at bay, as his clicked on Microsoft Word. He fixed his type size, and wrote the opening lines to his would-be famous story:

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

Scott exhaled shakily, then started typing again.

"The Moulin Xavier. A night club. A dance hall and a bordello ruled over by Harold Zidler. A place where the rich and lonely came to play with the young and beautiful. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved. Jean. A courtesan…she sold her love to men, and she was the star of the Moulin Xavier."

Scott's hands trembled, but he typed further on.

"The woman I loved is…dead."

Well, is that a good start? 

REVIEW!!


	2. 1 Year Before

Disclaimer-Yes, I believe owners of multi-million companies would spend time and money tracking down a fanfic writer and suing for plagiarism. *Rolls eyes* I own nothing.

1 Year Before…

Scott stepped off the subway to Bayville, not far from New York City, and looked around. He had come all the way from California to come here, to be a writer. Bayville was not, as the Professor had said:

"A suburb of sin!"

But a quaint, quiet little town, unlike New York City, which he had just passed.

Scott went to the bus stop to take him to his new house.

"Hey, stranger," someone said. "You're new."

"Yeah."

"What's your business here?"

"I'm here to be a writer about truth, beauty, freedom, and love."

The stranger chuckled. "Good luck, boy."

The bus showed up then, and Scott got on and sat in the empty back. Empty, that is, besides the 5 men that would change his life.

As Scott sat down, a body suddenly fell on his lap.

"H-Hey!" Scott yelped, trying to push the body off him.

Another one of them stood up. "Sorry about that! That's what narcolepsy is all about. Perfectly fine one minute and then unconscious the next."

"Uh…"

"Anyway, how do you do? I'm Kurt Wagner. These are Pietro Maximoff, Evan Daniels, Todd Tolensky, and this…" Kurt lifted the narcoleptic off Scott's lap…"is Remy LeBeau."

"Scott Summers. And, um, why was he standing up in the first place?"

"We were just rehearsing a play! Something very Renaissance called Spectacular Spectacular."

"Yes," Pietro said, "and now that that narcoleptic Frenchie is unconscious, we won't be able to finish rehearsing, and therefore can't present it to the financier tomorrow!"

"We just need to find someone to read the part," Kurt said.

"Where are we gonna find someone to read the role of a young, sensitive Swiss poet/goatherder…"

Scott found himself in a ridiculous goatherder get-up, standing on a flimsy ladder against an even flimsier cardboard hill, holding the script in one hand and the ladder in the other.

Below him, Kurt sang off-key.

"It's getting insufferably warm in here, so please remove all articles of clothing!!!!"

"Stop!" Pietro went over to Evan, who was working the CD player. "That stupid noise, it's drowning out my words!"

"Yo," Todd said. "I don't think a rapper would say that about a dance hall."

"How about 'It is extremely warm in here, so remove your clothes'?" Evan offered.

"No, no," Todd said. "It's high temperatured in here…"

"It's hot and sultry…" Remy said, before falling into unconsciousness again.

Scott had had enough, and he suddenly burst out. "IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!!"

All noise stopped. Remy suddenly woke up and jumped ot his feet.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes! I LOVE it!" Remy snarled.

Evan replayed the music.

"It's getting hot…" Kurt sang

"In here, so…" Todd sang.

"Take off all your clothes!" Evan finished up. "It fits perfectly."

"I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!" Scott sang.

"AWESOME!!" Kurt said. "Pietro, you two should write the show together."

"Excuse me?" Pietro gasped. "You dare pair up a newbie with a great writer such as moi? For shame! GOOD-BYE!!" He stomped out, slamming the door as he went.

Kurt picked up a Brewsky from the table. "Here's to your first job in Bayville!"

"Kurt, Logan won't let us!" Evan hissed. "No offense, Scott, but have you ever written something like this?"

"No…"

"Bah!" Remy said. "The kid has talent! I like him!…Nothing funny…I just like talent…"

"With Scott, we can write the greatest show on Earth we've always dreamed of!" Kurt exclaimed. "We'll take him to the Moulin Xavier and present him to Jean! If he can impress her, we've got a show!" He went to the fridge and pulled out a pack of Brewskys.

"To Scott!" they chorused, and downed more than their fair share of Brewskys.

"Hey, look!" Evan pointed. "It's the Green Fairy!"

"I'm Kelly Minouge!" the Green Fairy shouted. "My twin sister's understudy! She actually DRANK some of that absinthe crap. That's why we switched to Brewskys."

"Shut up!" someone shouted. "They're not supposed to know we're filming them!

They were off to the Moulin Rouge, and Scott would perform his songs for…Jean. 

REVIEW!!


End file.
